CubeSats are cube-shaped satellites with nominal dimensions of 10 cm on each side. Frequently, two or more CubeSats are stacked together to form a satellite. In one configuration three CubeSats are stacked together to form a three unit (3 U) satellite with nominal dimensions of 10 cm×10 cm×30 cm. CubeSats are deployed from a canister structure with interior sides that are each 6.5 mm from each face of the CubeSat. This space, while relatively small, can be used to accommodate add-ons to the CubeSat. For example, in the case of a 3 U CubeSat this space has been used to accommodate solar array assemblies that are used to power the CubeSat when in orbit. One known solar array assembly used with a 3 U CubeSat includes four solar panel arrays each of which is associated with one of the 10 cm×30 cm sides of the CubeSat and hinged at a location adjacent to the top face of the CubeSat. Typically, each panel can accommodate seven solar cells. After the CubeSat is deployed from the canister, the hinges operate to bring the four panels into a cross-like configuration with a total of twenty-eight solar cells.
Other known types of solar assemblies used with satellites employ a plurality of solar panels with hinges extending between the panels that allow the panels to be placed in a stacked or stowed configuration and subsequently deployed such that the panels are typically disposed in a plane configuration. The solar panels are typically comprised of an array of solar cells and a honeycomb-core panel that supports the array of solar cells. The honeycomb-core panels typically range in thickness from 0.32 cm (⅛″) to 3.8 cm (1.5″). The hinges employed in many cases are of the type or very similar to the hinges employed in building and architectural applications. Such hinges include (a) a pair of rigid wings, each of which is connected to one of the two objects that are connected by the hinge and defines part of a barrel and (b) a pin that passes through the barrel formed by the two wings to connect the two wings and allow the two wings to pivot about the pin. Torsion springs are commonly employed to store the energy needed to move the solar panels from a stacked or stowed state to a deployed state. Such a torsion spring is typically realized with a cylindrical coil of wire with the two ends of the wire extending outward from the coil to engage two adjacent panels. Such hinges typically are significant factors in the height or profile of the solar assembly when the panels are in a stacked or stowed configuration.